


Not Its Purpose

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Spock shares Jim's torture.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 6
Collections: Side By Side Issue 17





	Not Its Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

When they dragged my captain out, our eyes locked, "Save my crew!" he spoke with a glance. But who will save you, my T'hy'la?  
  
His tortured agony leaks through our bond. My body tenses with denied pleas as his suffering grows. This was not the intention of our bond. A fleeting voice protests in my heart. To feel my beloved's pain? To hear his screams in my mind? I resent this torment! Our bond is for inner knowledge, sensual pleasure. His body is weakening as we sit. Trapped until the Enterprise arrives.  
  
Scotty hurry, I plead with my Vulcan heart.


End file.
